Field
The present invention relates to a steering system of a saddle-ride type vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, in a steering system of a saddle-ride type vehicle, there was one disclosed in JP-A No. 2012-076490 (Patent Literature 1) for example. In the steering system, a power assist unit that transmits a steering assist force to a steering shaft is provided, and an electric motor of the power assist unit is attached to the bottom bridge side of a head pipe through a support transmit member. To the steering shaft, a steering torque sensor is attached which detects and outputs steering torque according to an operating force of a steering handlebar by a rider (steering force).
However, in such steering system, because a method of detecting the steering torque from the twist of the steering shaft was taken, there was a problem that the steering shaft was required to be made narrow and it was difficult to secure the rigidity of the steering system.